Dimensional Travelers
The Ane History Scouts and Greyhawkens have indicated they are not the only continua travelers. The following list is sourced primarily from the Greyhawkens. So far the only groups encountered are the Greyhawkens, the Ane History Scouts and briefly the Time Lords. Other groups or persons are currently considered hearsay. Known Groups *'The All:' Ane usually in the form of the Ane History Scouts they are associated but not allied to the Lazarus Group, and use the JCD. *'Anton Expediters:' Sub-set of the Greyhawkens. Huge multi-continua trading empire. You are not likely to see the heads of this group, just the operatives. Very forward friendly and non hostile. They are aware of MuHoSoPa and oppose same. It is one of the few times they will actively fight something. They have some knowledge of just about everyone on the list. *'Berserkers:' AI machine based life out to destroy organic life. The Ane History Scouts have encountered them and they crossed the ADF. Different incompatible technology. Dangerous in the extreme when their technology works. the ADF was lucky the Berserker star drives didn't. *'Deva Trading Consortium:' These guys keep a very low profile. They could be trading in your town and you will never know it. You could be trading with them and never know it. The have contact with General Technics, they are not allies. They have also crossed Anton Expediters with varied results. They make Ferengi look like pikers. *'Federation Temporal Patrol:' Recently encountered by the All. They are from an AU of their own universe without Ane in it. Good guy busy-bodies that are rapidly learning that time travel is a slippery thing indeed. Many of their agents are hopelessly lost. *'General Technics:' Company/government that mainly deals in far out technology. They look for what can they lift and not pay for, then sell to someone else. An example of Clarke's Law. *'The Greyhawkens:' Loose group mainly associated by coming from the same world. Meddlers of the benevolent kind. They are powerful, often Primal beings. They usually come one at a time. They use a lot of magic, but are not adverse to technology. *'The Hellenites:' Group in it for themselves and out for everyone else. Similar in power to the Greyhawkens. They do not use recognizable technology. Not into benevolent meddling and into self serving meddling. They can be an issue. *'Housians:' A not group; people that have been trapped by "The House that Jack Built" an interdimensional malignant tumor. The Earth node was recently shut down, we hope for good. Housians can be anything from shockingly friendly to outright hostile. So far we have several superheros and a half dozen guys from Gingis Kahn's army. Housians are seldom willing travelers. *'The ICP (Inter Continua Police):' Hard headed so called "cops" that seek to enforce a code (theirs) on continua travelers. Origin unknown, but they are pretty firm about their self appointed authority to tell you how to behave. Encountered, and avoided, by the Anton Expediters. *'IOU (Interdimensional University)' Occasional student transport or research fellows. they do not seem to be cognizant of anyone else on the list except Anton Expediters, who ran into them. ICP has asked about them. No one known nutten'. (The "O"? You're not cleared for that.) *'The Lazarus Group:' The inventors of the JCD (Johnson Continua Drive). A bunch of low grade busybodies and traders, our tech for yours types, very low key. They do not deal with governments. and bend over backwards to stay off the radar. They could well be operating on Earth. They are aware of the All, but they to do not work together. Also aware of ICP and avoid them. *'MuHuSoPa:' Multiuniversal Humanist Socialist Party (Muhosopa): The multiverse for Humans only. Federation level technology, and continua drives. Currently bleeding themselves white trying to accomplish this. They are aware of Anton Expediters and hate their guts. the feeling is mutual. They learned of the multiverse from Anton Expediters and have been trying to control it since. *'The Olde Ones:' They eat things, you are on the menu. Usually have to be brought into a universe by locals either unclear on the concept of totally off their rockers, or both. A book is the largest thing they can shove through on their own power. No technology, barely use magic, heavy Primal. Totally mad. *'The Time Lords:' AKA Gallifrayans Time/Space travelers with a firm "look don't touch" policy that gets observed as often as the Prime Directive. *'THEM:' Continua traveling energy being(s). We can't even talk with it/them. Totally alien mind structure. Once in a while they do something inexplicable and very major. Creepily similar to Rishans Category:Mad Science Category:Outsiders Category:Groups Category:Lists